Love and hate
by GodlessBeauty
Summary: When sakura finds a half dead, freezing, sasuke at her doorsteps, she never imagined this would happen! for thegnrfangirl and my bestie gia. REVIEW OCC and its in our world, not the manga/anime one


Hate and sorrow love company

**warning: m for later bad things and very mild swearing**

**disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of the characters and if I did, their would be lots of yaoi.**

**this is for my bestie. You know who you fucking are. *grumbles*the only god damn person who can make me write a fanfic about sasUKE and sakura. **

_we are all searching for somebody_

_To light the way_

Rain splattered against the windows of the two story house on the corner of Honda and sixth street. Its not like sakura minded the rain, since they always canceled soccer when the rain was that bad but today was different. It had been raining almost 13 years to the date when she lost her family. Stupid car accident. Stupid sakura.

Sakura let her fingers make patterns of the fog on the window created by her breath. She made her family crest and hearts, even though they faded quickly away into nothing. Nothing but a memory.

"ms. Haruno?" alex called from the kitchen and she got up. Alex was her gaurdian, her only link to her parents. She had been watching sakura when her parents were on the tv, the cops not yet identifying the beyond charred bodies. She was the one, only four years old, who had pointed to the screen with a chubby finger.

The funeral was the worst. She could remember it like it was yesterday. All the black had scared her, all the crying people. She had been smart when they lowered her mom in frist, she knew to say good bye. Her dad was harder, she had been so close to the smiling man. She had balled into alex's shoulder. Then she had cried the rest of the night as people came and went, leaving things for her.

"whats for dinner?" sakura asked, hopping up on to the stool behind the bar they usually ate at. They never used the table, since it was covered in sakuras drawings and alex's paints. Alex, a middle aged woman with bright gold hair, turned to her with a plate of spaggetti. Setting it down, ignoring sakuras groans, she dished out her own plate.

" we ate this yesterday, noona." she whined picking at the red noodles. Sakura hated eating spagetti, expesically alexs' spaggetti.

"sorry kid, I have to go to the studio and do some work. I don't have time to cook anything else." she said, slurping down the last of her food and washing the plate. The wind howled against the bay window, making sakura jump in her chair.

"in this storm?" sakura said incedulousy. She didn't believe that her noona was going to the studio, her art studio, not for one second. She was going to go see clay, her boyfriend of ten years.

"it is getting pretty bad huh?" alex leaned over the sink to look out the window, watching the rain beat on the glass. It had been raining for almost a week, only stopping in ten minute intervals. Flash flood warnings and mud slides plagued the city of konaha.

"yeah. Well if your going to go see clay youd better do it now before it gets to bad. " sakura said in between bites and alex threw her a look before kissing her cheek and running out the door. Sighing, she finished her food and threw in a movie.

_to scare away the night mares_

_That scare us to the core_

The rain pounded against sasukes face as he trudged through the thick falls. It made his perfect hair stick to his face like glue. His cloths, which weren't made to fight rain, stuck to him like a second skin. Shivering, he almost fell as a blond woman ran past him.

"watch where your going." he growled, knowing she couldn't hear him. His black eyes traveled up the road, looking at the destination.

Sasuke walked up to the second story house, the only house with lights one. A quick look to the side of the house, he saw a generator and he rolled his eyes. The power in the whole city was out, except for his house and this one.

Sasuke knew the woman who lived here. She was a shy girl, except when she talked which caused everyone to look at her. She was loud and soft at the same time, her voice like bells. The only time she wasn't shy was when she was kicking a ball around a field or when she was standing up for someone. The woman with the strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes was a mystery to him. Sasuke hated mysterys.

Knocking on the door, he wrapped his arms around himself. He really hoped she wasn't one of his fan girls, through he highly doubted it. She never paid much attention to anyone but her books. She never paid attention in class but some how got every answer right. She was the best student, which irked sauske to no end.

_we are all searching for the night_

_In the bright world_

"hello." he said as she opened the door, shock playing across her face.

"hi mr. uchiha." she said in the formal tone she used with everyone. She was holding a blanket in her hands, more of clutching it. Her eyes were brighter than normal, and red from crying.

"im sorry to bother you but my car broke down and my house is across town. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to give me a ride home." he said in a clipped voice, a frown evident on his face. He was freezing and hungry.

" I don't have a car." she whispered and he nodded, sighing inside. He didn't know how much more of the cold he could take. He turned around and as he was walking away, fainted.

The boy in front of her was shivering and looked utterly pathetic. Sakura knew him from school, some hotshot guy. Every girl wanted him, well every girl but her. But here he was, looking like he was going to faint and asking for a ride home.

"I dont have a car. "she whispered in a small voice. She could feel the cold air, surprised it wasn't hailing yet. She contemplated on letting him stay there until the storm let up or the power was fixed but he sighed turning to walk away. He only got a few steps away before he fainted, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. She caught him, thanking god for her strength and carried him inside, worrying about how hot his body was. He was running a tempature, she was sure of that.

Watching the boy sleep, she ran a hand through her messy hair. Sakura didn't know what to do, except for wait till the boy woke up.

_just some of us are to blind_

_In this multicolored world_

_AN: hay, this was supposed to be a one shot but I kinda thought of some more ideas for it. This is for my best friend gia and her annoying as hell boyfriend, tell your brother to message me you arse. _

_Any how, this will become a short 4 shot or maybe a mini story. I got some very good ideas for it, including some random tobi and some sasuke bashing. ^.^ okay okay no sasuke bashing. But as always, I love reviews and I eat flames for breakfast. _


End file.
